


Clumsy Me

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So I'm here to request a prompt... Ryan/Reader. Reader is known for being clumsy around the office. When she has to hang up some wall art in the AH office, Ryan is there to catch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Me

A sharp call of your name catches your attention as you walk out of the Achievement Hunter room. You look up to see Geoff walking towards you, hand in the air as if waving you down.

"Hey, Geoff. What’s up?"

Geoff points to back inside the AH office. “Would you mind doing us a favour and putting a picture of Michael and Lindsay above Michael’s desk? I would have done it before, but it’s a surprise and I, uh, fuckin’ forgot to do it, so do you mind if you do it? I know it’s high and, well, you’re not the tallest person around…”

You laugh and shake your head, waving it off. “Yeah, let me get something to drink and I’ll do it.”

Geoff thanks you and tells you where the picture is, then pats you on the head and walks off to go to lunch. With a sigh and a chuckle, you grab something to drink from the refrigerator and walk back to the office.

Taking a small detour to actually grab the picture from the storage closet where Geoff had it, you walk into the AH office ready to go. Ryan is the only one in there at the time, and you smile at him. “Hey, Ry.”

He barely gives a “hi” back. He’s not paying too much attention, as he’s focused on fixing something on his laptop. You can’t help but stare a bit as he bit his lip, a thing he usually does while in deep concentration. But you shake your head, clearing your thoughts before they got too far.

You grab Michael’s chair use it as leverage to climb up onto his desk, careful not to break anything or knock anything down.

It is a simple enough job, really, but you never were the most balanced person on earth. You were constantly tripping over your own feet and falling down at stupid stuff, and you suddenly question why you’re hanging it up instead of someone more balanced. It’s like giving a knife to Gavin and telling him to cut something in a certain way. You hang it up on a nail sticking out of the wall, and you try to straighten it a bit.

And then it happens.

You don’t know how, you don’t know why, but you lose your balance and you begin to topple over.

You let out a yelp as you flail and fall, trying to grab at something, anything, but to no avail. Bracing yourself for impact with the ground, you squeeze your eyes shut and tense up. When you hit something, however, it’s not the ground.

"Jesus Christ," Ryan's deep voice murmurs, your name following the curse. He’s caught you, bridal style.

"Holy fuck, that was scary as shit," you breathe, clutching to Ryan’s shirt as you try to calm your racing heart. “I thought I was going to die.”

Ryan looks at you, then looks up at the picture you were hanging to see if it’s okay and doesn’t look like it’s going to fall. It’s crooked as hell, but it’s on the nail at least. “Are you okay?”

You nod and take deep breaths. “Yeah, I’m okay.” You pause for a second. “Thanks for catching me, Ryan.”

He smiles. “No problem.”

Ryan sets you down, slowly, making sure you’re able to stand before letting you go. “How can I repay you?” you ask, looking up at him.

Shrugging, he replies, “You don’t need to. I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall.”

You smile and take your hand, gently wrapping it around his neck. Your other hand rests on his arm as you pull him down, your lips meeting his.

The sound he makes is one of surprise, and it seem he doesn’t know to react. But he gets over his surprise, both his hands cupping your face and kissing you with a passion that made you go weak at the knees.

Soon, you break the kiss, a goofy smile on both your faces.

“This is not what I pay you idiots to do,” Geoff’s voice comes from the doorway, but he’s smiling. You and Ryan break apart and blush, your heads hanging slightly, though you guys can’t stop smirking at each other. Geoff rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at lunch?” You ask, and Geoff points to his wallet sitting on his desk. “Ah, that, uh, might be an issue.”

Ryan grabs his wallet and tosses it to him, which he catches easily. “Okay, I’m off. You two can go back to sucking each other’s faces.”

When Geoff closes the door, that is exactly what you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, prompted by geofflazerramsey.


End file.
